El final de un principio
by Airam Dragneel
Summary: -Siempre… siempre te he amado, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo. -Lo siento. -Te amo Nami -¿Me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado? -Soy Boa Hancock la prometida de Luffy. Aquel renito de nariz azul había encontrado amigos aunque viéndolo de otra manera eran como sus padres…
1. Un pequeño paso

**El final de un principio**

Esa noche, en donde no había autos pasando por ninguna dirección de la solitaria calle, las luces que se encontraban en aquel largo pavimento solo lograban iluminar un poco, pero era lo suficiente como para que nadie se llegase a tropezar, la luna a lo alto del cielo brillando más de lo usual, solo dos personas se apreciaban parados mirándose mutuamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra solo el silencio estaba presente entre ellos aunque las miradas estuvieran diciendo lo contrario de lo que estuviera pasando. El chico a pesar del silencio entre ellos dos, se le llego hacer un poco molesto pero sabía que las simples palabras que estaban a punto de pronunciar podría ser el inicio de un cambio o simplemente la destrucción de algo valioso que había llegado a formar con esa persona que se convirtió en algo más que una simple amiga, la respuesta de ella escogería el camino que a partir de ese momento él tomaría, ¿Qué si estaba nervioso? Por supuesto que sí, pero era eso o lamentarse cada día de no haberlo intentado. Su mano izquierda la llevo justo enfrente de sus ojos para poder ocultar tanto su vista como el pequeño sonrojo que empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, con eso evitaba de que esa cálida mirada que ella le ofrecía no lo llegase a poner más nervioso y sonrojado de lo que ya se encontraba, pronuncio las palabras que desde hace ya un tiempo quería expresar ante ella sin tener que decirlo como un secreto ante otros.

-Siempre… siempre te he amado, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero si no era capaz de decirlo frente a ti, estoy seguro que me arrepentiría todos los días- esa voz masculina pronuncio las palabras sin ninguna rapidez en ellas simplemente calma y un poco de nerviosismo fue lo que se apreció en el momento de romper ese silencio, no había movido ningún músculos a excepción de sus labios, su mano izquierda seguía ocultando su vista, no quería verla ya que de esa manera tal vez sería menos doloroso el rechazo.

Estaba realmente sorprendía, escuchar esas palabras de la persona más importante en su vida era algo que no se hubiera imaginado hasta ahora, no tenía nada que pudiera decirle ya que su mente se había quedado en blanco, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que esa relación que tanto apreciaba cambiaria, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era algo que no quería. Por sus mejillas resbalaban tristes lágrimas al no ser capaz de corresponderle a sus sentimientos.

Cuando su mano bajo para mostrar sus ojos estos mostraban timidez pero de un momento a otro desapareció cuando su mirada se posó en esas mejillas sonrojas llenas de lágrimas que continuaban saliendo y no tenían intención de parar, no tuvo otra opción más que simplemente aceptar la realidad y de afrontar una ya no existente amistad que había acabado, bajo la mira ocultándola con su sombrero.

-Yo… yo – las palabras de Nami fueron interrumpidas antes de que llegase a acabar.

-Lo siento, realmente no esperaba que esto ocurriera y menos quería hacerte llorar.-al acabar de hablar paso al lado de ella caminando a un paso neutral hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de las calles, mientras ella no se había llegado a mover del lugar en donde estaba, sus manos las llevo a su boca para así poder tapar los sollozos que no querían cesar, ¿qué más daba si la gente era capaz de escucharlo? Solo quería desahogarse, si tan solo pudiera corresponderle…

**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**

**Esta es la segunda historia que escribo pero es una de las primeras que he subido a esta página, al principio la intención de esta cuenta en Fanfiction era para estar informada de cuando se actualizara una historia, pero la inspiración llego y ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?**

**Espero que les guste y ojala me dejen un review sería un aliento a seguir esta historia que he iniciado :D**


	2. Donde inicio todo

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 2. Donde inicio todo.**_

11 meses atrás.

Cuando se está a tan solo un día del inicio del año escolar las calles tomaban un aspecto de mercado, personas por todas partes y poco espacio para pasar de un lado a otro, no cabía duda el inicio de algo nuevo formaba parte de todos.

Entre una multitud de personas se podía apreciar una larga cabellera de un color naranja lo cual era un poco inusual, había entrado a un establecimiento de pan, no era tan grande pero tenía un aspecto acogedor por dentro e incluso el humo calientito que desprendía llamaba la atención de muchas personas. Cuando un cliente pasaba por la puerta se escuchaba el típico sonido de un campaneo anunciando así la llegada de un cliente.

La dueña de la cabellera naranja había entrado al negocio, ya se encontraba lista para saludar a la dueña y comprar lo necesario para después retirarse a su hogar.

-No creí que fueras a aparecer por aquí-atrás de la vitrina de exhibición de pasteles, apareció una señora un poco baja de estatura, traía puesto un delantal el cual traía consigo manchas de harina junto con una que otra mancha de huevo, su cabello era de un color verde y adornado por un pequeño sombrero de chef, su rostro cargaba un poco de maquillaje lo cual parecía un poco exagerado.

-O señora kokoro buenas tardes, no tenía la intención de venir pero como mañana es el inicio de clases no habrá nada para desayunar antes de irme al instituto.-Mientras hablaba se acercaba a los exhibidores de pan para observarlos y tomar el que más le apetecía.

-Recuerdo que dijiste el otro día que entrarías a tercer año de preparatoria, muy pronto estarás en la universidad.

-Sí, aunque no estoy del todo emocionada que digamos-camino un poco para poder ver el otro exhibidor, cuando encontró lo que buscaba miro a la encargada de la tienda y le señalo el pan que tanto le gustaba. –Quiero dos de este.

-Claro, espera en un momento te los doy.-Kokoro había desaparecido por una puerta pero en un par de minutos regreso con una bolsa.-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.-Se acercó con la encargada para recibir el paquete y por ultimo pagarle.-Hasta luego señora kokoro.

-Cuídate Nami, que te vaya muy bien mañana.

Al salir del establecimiento se percató de que la gente había disminuido, no mucho pero si lo tanto como para no ser aplastada o empujada. Camino unas cuantas cuadras tranquila hasta que una persona paso corriendo a su lado derecho golpeándole en la mano, causando que la bolsa que traía cargando consigo fuera aventada más delante de donde ella se encontraba.

Avanzo hacia donde se encontraba la bolsa, con cuidado de no volver a ser golpeada, pero cuando por fin estaba a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de poder recoger su desayuno, alguien lo impidió y todo era debido a que al parecer la bolsa había sido pisada por una persona.

Se encontraba tan distraído caminando mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba contestar un mensaje en su celular, cuando sintió que había pisado algo extraño, aparto su vista del teléfono para así ver lo que aplasto, pero al contrario de ver que era, su mirada se posó en una chica de cabellera larga de color naranja, de piel un poco blanca, un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus labios de un color carmín, pero lo que más fue lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos y su mirada de furia.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de pisar?- Su voz era más bonita de lo que había imaginado, pero si no fuera de enojo la preferiría seguir escuchando, cuando dirigió su mirada a su pie se dio cuenta que era una bolsa con el logo de una panadería e inmediatamente dio dos pasos asía atrás.

-Lo siento no sabía que se te hubiese caído esto.-Guardo su celular en su bolso delantera del pantalón y se arrodillo para levantar esa bolsa y dársela mientras se paraban los dos al mismo tiempo, el con una sonrisa penosa pero a la vez radiante, mientras que Nami con una cara hecha furia.

-Sabes lo que me ha costado, ya no puedo ni regresar por más, la encargada de seguro ya cerro.

-Shishishishi iba distraído, perdón enserio.-sonreía abiertamente mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma de nerviosismo.

-Entonces te cobrare lo triple de lo que me costó.-Lo dijo en forma de orden al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba con su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, yo no tuve la culpa que lo dejaras tirado en medio de la calle.-Todo nerviosismo se convirtió en desacuerdo.

-Pero tú no te fijaste en donde caminabas.-Dos personas peleando en medio de la calle tal vez no era muy normal pero la gente no le tomaba mucha importancia a esto.

-Solo pagare lo que costo.-Saco de su billetera unos 3 billetes de 50 pero desaparecieron de sus manos, cuando los empezó a buscar se dio cuenta que la chica que reclamaba tanto unos panes, ya tenía el dinero en su mano y lo estaba contando.

-Bien, esto cubrirá tu deuda.-Al acabar de decir esto se retiró junto con su bolsa de pan apastada y su nuevo dinero obtenido, pasando al lado de él.

Se dio la vuelta para verla antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud y le hizo una pregunta que tanto le intrigaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Lo había gritado para que le escuchase entre tanta gente.

-Nami y ¿el tuyo?-no voltio a mirarlo pero al igual que él lo grito y tenía esa duda en su cabeza.

-Luffy, espero volver a verte.-Después de decirlo ya no la vi entre tantas personas pero tenía la seguridad de que lo había escuchado. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar observando donde ella desapareció.

-Nami.-Mientras pronunciaba el nombre apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

…

**Bueno lo actualice antes ya que hoy es mi último día de vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela y tal vez tenga que actualizarlo hasta la otra semana. Este segundo capítulo quería ponerlo con la continuación del anterior pero saldan cosas relacionadas de los momento que compartieron y se fueron enamorando por esa razón empieza con 11 meses atrás, enfocándose en cómo se conocieron. Este capítulo lo quise hacer un poco más largo ya que el otro me pareció un poco corto, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y ojala me dejaran un reviews :D**

**Y por último en el capítulo anterior se me había olvidado comentar que la canción principal de este fic es "Chelsy i will" creo que unos ya la han escuchado pueden leer la historia mientras escuchan esta canción. **


	3. El frágil sonido del corazón

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 3. El frágil sonido del corazón.**_

En los días lluviosos, soleados e incluso fríos se debe dar una sonrisa para un buen inicio de semana, dicen que es de buena suerte pero no mucho dicen lo mismo, todos tienen una forma diferente de ver lo que los rodean.

Actualidad.

Por las calles frías y oscuras caminaba una persona de una estatura alta. Al parecer llevaba un sombrero muy bien puesto en su cabeza, sus pasos eran lentos y pausados como si no tuviera la intención de nunca llegar a un destino apropiado, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en su departamento, se dirigió a su cuarto el cual no era tan pequeño ni tampoco grande tenía la medida perfecta y era muy acogedor, en esos momentos no tenía ni ganas de prender la luz, cerró la puerta tras de sí para recargarse sobre ella hasta descender poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerla sentir mal, en cambio ¿era tan egoísta querer decirle lo que sentía por ella? Lo único que quería era poder estar más cerca de su lado.

El día había comenzado tan normal como ya era de costumbre pero, cuando su mejor amigo Zoro simplemente le hizo una pregunta, dio inicio a una conversación que le hizo dudar de lo que le había dicho desde un principio.

_-¿Por qué no le has dicho aun nada?-Le hablo con una voz que cargaba mucha seriedad y seguro de lo que estaba hablando._

_-Me gusta la amistad que tenemos, no sería capaz de romperla._

_-No creo que se pierda, tal vez solo cambie.-Como si digiera, las palabras más reales que había pronunciado en su vida-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Si la quieres._

_Enseño su carismática sonrisa, como si de un niño se tratase después de habérsele dado el un regalo por portase bien._

_-No la quiero, la amo…_

Para poderse confesar ante su mejor amiga, tuvo que estarla esperando aproximadamente unas tres horas afuera de la biblioteca para después acompañarla a su casa, estaba decidido a que no pasara de ese día. Tal vez la forzó a que le diera una respuesta cuando ella no la tenía ni estaba con esa idea de ser algo más.

Al día siguiente era Miercoles en la Preparatoria todo daba un aspecto de naturalidad en todos los alumnos, aunque Nami asistió a la escuela por obligación no tenía ganas de llegar, se sentía fatal, la noche anterior se la había pasado la mayor parte llorando sin dormir casi nada, en la mañana su aspecto era lamentable, su cara hinchada, ojos rojos y unas pequeña ojeras. Tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Luffy y aunque no iban en el mismo salón normalmente se lo encontraba en la entrada.

Por la tarde un poco antes de su salida de la escuela nunca lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la estrada, le resulto un poco extraño pero tal vez era a que hubiese llegado un poco antes que ella, para no ver la cara de su ex amiga, ella creía que su amistad había sido arruinada. En la hora de la salida tampoco lo vio tal vez si la estaba evitando, al día siguiente fue lo mismo, ya la estaba preocupando por lo que decidió visitar su salón y preguntarle directamente a su amigo Zoro.

-Oye Zoro, ¿no has hablado con Luffy?

-No lo he visto desde la última vez que fue a la biblioteca contigo, será holgazán pero nunca falta-Lo dijo con un tono algo despreocupado.

-Si sabes algo me podrías avisar.

-¿Algo paso entre ustedes?-El peli verde le había empezado a surgir la duda en otra situación ella hubiera ido a visitarlo a su casa, esto era distinto.

-Solo, no preguntes, por favor.-Se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Nueve días pasaron pero no había noticia de él, desapareció de un día a otro como si nunca hubiera asistido a esa escuela.

La culpa la hacía sentir muy mal, se culpaba de lo que había hecho que Luffy ya no estuviera, él se sintió culpable de haberla hecho sentir mal por lo que tal vez se alejó, lo conocía muy bien. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era que regresara y todo volviera hacer como antes.

…

**Creo que el capítulo anterior no me quedo muy bien pero comprendan tiene que verse como se conocieron : ´C**

**El informe que les doy es que tal vez deje de continuar la historia por un par de problemas en la escuela ya que pronto realizare el examen a la universidad y debo prepararme, también porque creo que la historia no fue mucho de su agrado, pero les agradecería que me dejaran un review no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dejan uno :D hasta pronto si es posible y se me permite. **


	4. Mi nuevo objetivo es conquistarte

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 4. Mi nuevo objetivo es conquistarte.**_

El día viernes de la segunda semana por la mañana después de lo ocurrido aquel día con Luffy no lo había vuelto a ver, mientras que por otro lado ella no dejaba de culparse, por lo que en esos días de ausencia por parte de él, se la paso completamente distraída.

…

La puerta del salón de tercer año, del segundo edificio del instituto, se abrió tan despacio que produjo un sonido casi sordo para algunos alumnos ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Todos con excepción de Zoro, giraron la cabeza para ver a la persona dirigirse a su asiento al lado de su mejor amigo, entro al salón dos horas después de haberse iniciado las clases.

-¿Cuál es la razón, esta vez?-Sin voltear a verlo cuando Luffy se sentó, fue él primero en hablar de los dos, que aunque no lo pareciera estaba realmente preocupado.

-¿De que serviría, si te lo contase?-Sin ningún rastro de alegría como era de costumbre escucharla. Al parecer tan solo había desaparecido para darle paso a una voz sin ninguna emoción más que de depresión. Su mirada escondida detrás de aquel sombrero que tanto apreciaba.

-Si no sirviera de nada, no estarías así como…

-Me rechazo, en pocas palabras no siente lo mismo que yo.-Seguía con la mirada oculta y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.

-Entonces intenta otra cosa, no eres él tipo de persona que se rinde tan fácilmente, por eso busca como acercarte más a ella y al mismo tiempo que ella te quiera.

-Lo nuestro podría empeorarse más de lo que ya se encuentra, tal vez ni siquiera quiera verme en estos momentos.

-No estés tan seguro, el día anterior vino a buscarme para preguntarme si sabía algo de ti, se veía muy preocupada.

Al escuchar estas palabras se sorprendió un poco para luego embozar una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

…

_** watch?v=im7HqY9WWx4 Música, a partir de esta parte.**_

La campana comenzó a sonar anunciando la última hora de clase finalizada, esto alerto a muchos alumnos para empezar a levantarse de sus asientos y recoger sus cosas aguardándolas en sus mochilas, para salir de la escuela.

Cuando Nami se encontraba saliendo del edificio de la escuela, era la última alumna por lo que ya no habría adolecentes afuera pero, se asombró al ver a la única persona por la cual no había dejado de estar tan distraída. Parado en la entrada de la zona escolar, sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo que se adornaba de un color naranja anunciando pronto el atardecer, sus visibles cabellos negros bajo el sombrero meneándose con el compás del aire suave. No lo pudo observar un poco más ya que Luffy se había dado cuenta de su presencia e inmediatamente voltio a mirarla, reflejando algo de seriedad y tranquilidad a la vez.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Camino hacia Nami, para estar un poco más cerca de ella.

-Podemos hacerlo en otro momento, debo apurarme a llegar a mi casa así que.-Hablaba con un ligero nerviosismo.

-Me dijeron que me buscaste, pensé que ya no te importaba.

-Claro que lo hice, es algo preocupante que tu mejor amigo desaparezca por un buen tiempo.-En sus mejillas se empezó a notar un pequeño rubor.

-Entonces esto responde todo, lo del otro día fue completamente un no.-En su rostro se mostró una sonrisa un poco sarcástica.

-Yo no puedo decirte que s…

-¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Déjame conquistarte!-Lo dijo con un tono algo desesperado algo incluso un poco extraño viniendo de él.-Mi nuevo objetivo es conquistarte, pero si al final tu respuesta definitiva es no, te prometo que todo volverá hacer como antes, de que todo esto sucediera.

La simple mención de esas palabras provocó que se pusiera un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, te lo prometo.-Mostrando seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, ante ella había formado una promesa que no rompería sin importar las circunstancias.

Nami lo único que hizo fue dar un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza para permitirle realizar su petición hacia ella.

Luffy en cambio no cabía de la alegría, en el momento que Zoro le dijo que buscara otra forma de acercase hacia ella comprendió que con Nami debía avanzar poco a poco, el segundo paso de pedirle una oportunidad lo había dado. Se acercó más a ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para estrecharla en un tierno y ligero abrazo, recargando un poco su barbilla en uno de sus hombros de la chica que le había enamorado a pesar de todo.

Nami, en cambio sus mejillas que tenían un sonrojo ligero adquirieron unos más fuerte, sentía su corazón acelerado más de lo normal, jamás le había pasado, por lo que la experiencia fue un poco extraña pero le resultaba agradable, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de Luffy.

-No te diré te amo porque sé que no estas prepara para eso, así que lo que hare será decir, te quiero.-Había pegado sus labios cerca de su oreja solamente para susúrrale lo anterior, solo ella y ni otra persona más lo pudiese llegar a escuchar.

Sus ojos de la peli naranja habían adquirido un brillo especial, enserio era la misma persona traviesa, bromista, distraída y con un poco de actitud de niño que había conocido y era su mejor amigo.

Sus brazos de Nami que hasta hace un momento se habían encontrado inmóviles en cada uno de sus costados sin corresponder al abrazo de Luffy. Ambos brazos subieron lentamente y nerviosamente hasta colocarse en su espalda, sus manos tocaron el suéter escolar para luego arrugarlo entre sus dedos, al ser la primera vez al estar tan cerca de él le agrada y reconfortaba su presencia.

…

_**Muchas gracias a las personitas que hasta ahora me han llegado a dejar uno que otro review, no saben cómo me alegran mi día con sus lindos comentarios, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible que pueda. Me gustaría que escuchasen la música que deje como link, la traducción está muy relacionada con esta parte. Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer y se las contestare en el siguiente cap. En verdad muchas gracias**_

_**Msjorten**_

_**Mara**_

_**Natali23**_

_**Guest **_

_**¿Merezco recibir un review más?**_

_**Advertencia: Si no hay review no hay cap. Nuevo xD **_


	5. Un suave roce

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

**_Capítulo 5. Un suave roce._**

Después de aquel abrazo en donde tardaron unos minutos para separarse, Luffy se percató que la cara de Nami seguía sonrojada por lo cual le pareció muy tierno y un poco gracioso. No dijo nada, más sin embargo la contemplo unos cuantos segundos, para luego sugerirle que la llevaría hasta su casa.

Cuando las calles tomaron el aspecto oscuro de la noche, se debía caminar con cuidado ya que en respectivos lugares no se alumbraba bien de los posters de la luz. Nami caminaba de lado derecho de Luffy ya que temía que pudiera caerse en cualquier parte de la calle y perderse, al ir un poco distraída no se dio cuenta que por su camino se hallaba una pequeña piedra, por la cual hizo que se tropezara, pero antes de caer se había sujetado del brazo del pelinegro con ambas manos.

Por otro lado mientras seguía caminando sintió que algo jalaba una parte de él, cuando se percató de que las manos de Nami estaban sobre su brazo, sintió sus dedos apretarlo con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de sentirlos atraves de su suéter escolar. Lo que hizo que se preocupara.

-¿Estas bien?-Voltio a mirarla directamente para asegurarse de que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

-S…si es solo que está muy oscuro-cuando acabo de hablar lo hizo con algo de molestia, no era fácil para ella tener que adivinar en donde el camino se encontraba bien o feo como para pasar.

-Shishishishi, entonces te enseñare el camino que debes seguir.-Con su mano derecha cogió la de Nami, acto seguido entre lazo sus dedos con lo suyos provocando como reacción un tono carmín en las mejillas de su acompáñate.

Emprendieron rumbo a la casa de la pelinaranja tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. ¿Qué si se sentía nerviosa? Por supuesto o más bien era peor, se sentía avergonzada con el simple recuerdo del "_te quiero"_ de luffy su corazón latía a un ritmo alocado del mismo modo que lo hizo con aquel abrazo. Pero lo que provocara que regresara a la realidad eran aquellas palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre de traje negro, ¿Serían capaces de alejarlo de ella? No los soportaría, por esa razón desde aquel día empezó alejarse de él, evitaba hablarle, estar aunque fuera poco cerca del chico e incluso verlo, creía que tal vez con todo eso él simplemente la dejaría en paz, pero jamás imagino que Luffy terminaría enamorado de ella.

_**You've Fallen For Me - Jung Yong Hwa**_ – **Música apartir de aqui.**

-Oi Naamii-Su voz la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos cuando fue capaz de escucharla y ver su rostro cerca del suyo.

-¿Qué sucede?- sonaba extrañada.

-Hemos llegado a tu casa, ¿no crees que estas muy distraída?

-Ni que fuera tú.-Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, cuando sintió que su brazo derecho era sujetado por la muñeca, dándole un suave jalón en donde se encontraba segundos antes de moverse. Su rostro fue golpeado contra el pecho fuerte de Luffy, al percatarse nuevamente de esa cercanía que le brindaba un calor reconfortante provoco que su sonrojo volviera.

El rostro de pelinegro se acercó poco a poco hacia Nami para pegar sus frentes cuidadosamente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir mejor su cercanía, su mano izquierda aun no dejaba de sujetar la muñeca de la joven, su brazo derecho subió hasta poder acariciar el suave rostro de la peli naranja con la yema de sus dedos.

-Estas un poco fría, Nami.-sus palabras habían salido en un pequeño susurro, donde se podía apreciar un poco de tranquilidad en ella.

En cambio Nami cargaba consigo un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas, sus ojos se estaban un poco cerrados, mirando los labios de Luffy. Su mano la puso encima de donde se encontraba la del pelinegro, al tocarla apretó un poco sus dedos.

Se dio cuenta que Luffy acercaba con cuidado sus labios a los de ella, hasta llegar a sentir unos delicados roses sobre los de ella, y su cálida respiración.

"_-Debes prometerlo Nami… toma en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo"_

Esas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad, por lo que antes de que ese suave roce pasara a algo más se separó bruscamente de Luffy. Su rostro reflejaba miedo y antes de que el pelinegro preguntara los motivos por su reacción, ella se le adelanto en hablarle.

-D…debo irme, te veré el l…lunes-Al acabar de decirle esto se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para abrir la puerta de su casa y cerrarla detrás de ella.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos parado en donde estaba para después suspirar y marcharse, sabía que debía ir un poco lento por lo cual debía acostumbrase si quería conquistarla.

Cuando se encontró adentro de su casa prendió la luz, al solo vivir ella solo no había nadie que esperara su regreso por lo cual no importaba a qué hora llegase. Subió a la parte de arriba en donde se encontraba el su cuarto, para empezar a quitarse el uniforme, cuando sintió que su celular empezaba a tocar el tono de llamada y empezaba a vibrar, por lo cual lo contesto.

-Fufufufufu me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas de las cuales no sabía-Esa risa la reconocería en donde fuera y más el tono burlón que a veces se escuchaba en esa voz.

-¡Robín!

-Entonces Nami, ¿no me contaras que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

-Luffy, me dijo que me amaba.-Lo había pronuncio con un tono algo de tristeza.

-O vaya que sorpresa fufufufufu-Al contrario de parecer sorprendida parecía que ya lo sabía todo hace algún tiempo.-Dime, ¿tú, lo aceptaste?

-No puedo Robín, hizo una promesa que no puedo romper…

**_..._**

**_Aun me quedan unas cuantas ideas sobre este fic las cuales son un poquito difíciles de escribir, pero daré lo mejor para hacerlo, no lo pude actualizar antes debido a que esta semana fue un poco pesada la escuela, casi no dormía pero ustedes son unas personitas muy buenas :'3_**

**_Hanasho: Gracias por tus lindo reviews que me has dejado hasta ahorita. Yo también me alegro que se esté mejorando un poco la situación, Zoro es mi segundo personaje favorito de la serie y siempre le ha brindado su apoyo a luffy por esa razón quize que fuera lo mismo aquí. Me alegro que te guste y espero que te siga gustando._**

**_Johs Straiker: hahaha también me he dado cuenta que fallo en unas cuantas cosas, por esa razón cuando cree esta cuenta aclare que esta era la segunda historia que realizaba y la primera sin apoyo de nadie. Este proyecto es algo que inicie yo misma y me gustaría terminarlo hasta el final por mi cuenta, no te vayas a enojar no desprecio ayuda ni nada. Pero Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para crear una historia que este hecha por los dos es una buena idea :D. Ojala te siga gustando esta historia hasta el final._**

**_Guets: Creo que este año la escuela esta pesada también para ti :C bueno tal vez tienes más suerte que yo y no sea tan difícil. Qué bueno que te parezca muy interesante y lo siga siendo, gracias por tus reviews e intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por tu apoyo y ojala te siga gustando este fic._**

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer y se las contestare en el siguiente cap. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**

**_Advertencia: Si no hay review no hay cap. Nuevo xD_**


	6. Tengamos una cita

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 6. Tengamos una cita. **_

Los sábados por la mañana le parecían un poco tranquilos. La mayor parte de la gente se la pasaba descansando en sus camas, soñando un poco más antes de tener que regresar a la realidad. Era un poco extraño que su gran amigo "Luffy" no hubiese llegado a molestarla aun ya que prácticamente lo hacía diario a cualquier hora del día, pero en esta ocasión era algo distinto.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuidadosamente para disfrutar de un poco más de la mañana tranquila, pero su teléfono móvil había comenzado a sonar, quitándole todo el tiempo de paz que hace unos instantes tenia.

-Diga-La peli naranja contesto con su típica voz de cuando uno sufre de aburrimiento

-Buenos días Nami-La voz masculina que tanto le gustaba, le había despertado de su ensoñación de la que hace unos instantes se encontraba, haciéndole recordar lo que el día anterior estuvo a punto de pasar, provocando un rojo carmín en sus mejillas.

-L…Luffy, buenos días-Tantas ganas tenia de que su voz no llegase a sonar muy nerviosa que hizo un esfuerzo en que se escuchase su típica voz calmada pero al parecer esto la puso en su contra por lo cual sonó más tímida de lo acostumbrado.

-Shishishishishi-Tan alegre se escuchaba su risa que sería extraño creer que hace unos cuantos días hubiera desaparecido.-Tengo una sorprendente idea.

-Es muy temprano como para que empieces a molestarme, con lo mismo de que quieres jugar.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso shishishishi, ¡Quiero que tengamos una cita!-Cuando luffy termino de pronunciar las últimas palabras no parecía que hubiesen sido pronunciadas por ese chico infantil que lo caracterizaba por cómo era.

-¿Pero en que estás pensando?-¿Enojo? Eso no era lo que provocaron sus palabras, al contrario cuando fueron pronunciadas por él, la hicieron sentir feliz…

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿no puedo estar con la persona que amo?-Si Luffy hubiera esto presente en ese mismo momento hablándole de esa manera a Nami, tal vez nunca olvidaría la cara que mostro ella.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahorita, ¿tienes alguna idea de que hora es?-Tratando de poder cambiar el tema buscaba alguna forma de cambiar la dirección a donde iba todo esto.

-No. Solo quiero estar contigo.-Tratando de dejar en claro que no cambiaría el tema hablo con un poco de seriedad.-Solo di que sí.

-¿Dejaras de molestarme si voy?-sabia lo persistente que era, por lo cual si le decía que no, la mayor parte del día se la pasaría molestándola hasta que aceptase.

-Claro, shishishishi pasare por ti en la noche.-Su respuesta le había alegrado la mañana y estaba dispuesto a no arruinar la oportunidad que ella le había permitido.

-Si es todo, te colgare.-Antes de que pudiese separar el celular de su oreja, la voz de Luffy la detuvo, sorprendiéndola antes de que su plática terminara.

-Oi Nami, Te quiero.-Al término de haberle dicho lo que tanto le había costado desde un principio, colgó la llama, sin esperarse a escuchar la respuesta de ella.

Por parte de Nami, coloco el teléfono en la repisa que tenía a su lado, cuando la llamada termino, solo se quedó con la mirada gacha, soltando lagrimas que no tenían ninguna intención de parar.

-Lo siento Luffy.-Ambas manos taparon su rostro, realizando un intento en vano de parar sus lágrimas.

…

-¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?-La simple curiosidad de Nami la estaba matando, no tenía ni idea en donde se encontraba ni a donde iban.

Después de unos 15 minutos que se cortara la llamada, Nami comenzó sus tareas en la casa como todo fin de semana, pero lo diferente era que en esta ocasión todas sus cosas pendientes las había terminado más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. Por la tarde se dedicó a tomar un baño para arreglarse y esperar a Luffy. Cuando llego lo hizo como alrededor de las 9 pm, toco la puerta esperando a que se le abriera y poder con eso marcharse tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Estuvieron caminando durante un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que fue cuando Nami no pudo más con la intriga y le había roto el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

-Shishishishishi Es secreto Nami.-Le había dicho con aire de alegría hacia ella.

Simplemente no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba junto con Luffy. Era una zona muy amplia llena de árboles grandes, pasto abundantemente verde y no había ningún ruido de algún carro cerca o las luces de alumbramiento de la calles, lo único que iluminaba el camino era la inmensa Luna hasta lo alto del cielo que su alrededor estaba repleto de estrellas que daban un resplandor más fuerte que otros días.

-Ya llegamos.-Se voltio hacia su acompañante y le regalo una de sus amplias sonrisas infantiles.

Todos los árboles que hace unos momentos vieron se quedaron atrás, lo que se encontraba enfrente de los ojos de Nami era un lago un poco grande reflejando los rayos de la luna y de las estrellas, el pasto era cubierto por la mayor parte de flores de diferentes colores. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que tanto en el suelo como en el aire flotaban pequeñas luces de un color algo verde, dándole un toque más hermoso al lugar.

-Son luciérnagas, pensé que te gustarían, porque nunca las haz visto ¿verdad?-Detrás de ella con sus manos dentro de sus pantalones negros esta Luffy dándole una sonrisa que a pesar de que en ocasiones parecía infantil esta vez solo percibió ternura.

**Un mes atrás**.

_-Oi Nami ¿Qué le darás en su cumpleaños a Luffy?-En ocasiones Zoro podía ser muy distraído pero podía molestarla en los momentos menos adecuados. En el patio de la escuela, estaba Luffy, Zoro y Nami disfrutando de sus almuerzos, hasta que Zoro le había hecho una pregunta que ni ella misma sabia como responder._

_-Nada, no quiero gastar ningún centavo.-Dándole la menor importancia al asunto, estaba dispuesta a retirarse del lugar cuando lo siguiente que vino de la plática detuvo su marcha._

_-¿Qué es lo que pedirás en esta ocasión?-Dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo, ya que al parecer Nami no le respondería aunque le insistiera, bueno si lo hacía tal vez sería merecedor de un gran golpe en la cabeza y claro que dolían como para venir de una chica que parecía normal._

_-Shishishishi un beso de Nami.-Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pedirlo._

_-¿Enserio? Morirás en el intento.-En su cara mostro una sonrisa de arrogancia como si ya hubiese predicho lo que pasaría al final. –Mucha suerte._

_No quiso escuchar más y prefirió salir de aquel lugar que fue el causante de un sonrojo intenso que duro casi por tres horas cada vez que recordaba las palabras de ellos dos._

**Actualidad.**

Se acercó a Luffy hasta quedar frente a frente y con ambas manos tomo su rostro por sus mejillas para acercarlo hasta su altura al ser ella un poco más baja que él. Con sumo cuidado acerco sus labios a los de él para juntarlos en un pequeño beso tímido pero cargado de cariño por parte de ambos. Por parte de Luffy no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue disfrutar esa unión mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus manos se posaban por la cintura de Nami.

Ese pequeño beso, las flores, la luna, estrellas y las luciérnagas era algo que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar. Cuando se separaron cada uno había volteado así una dirección diferente intento evitar que el otro viera sus mejillas coloradas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Nami a pesar de estar nerviosa y más de lo que había hecho hablo lo más rápido que pudo ya que no quería tartamudear en decir algo muy importante, su mirada fue ocultada por su pequeño flequillo, pero fue levantada al ver la reacción de Luffy.

Se puso de cuclillas y con su mano derecha intentado ocultar su rostro ante ella, se notaba más nervioso y tímido de lo que estaba Nami.

-Fue demasiado, te quiero.-Y como por ultimo Nami se agacho a la misma estatura que Luffy para apreciar esa faceta que jamás había conocido desde el tiempo en que lo conocía.

…

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**_

_**Les quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que me han dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior**_

_**Aliciadiez3**_

_**Hanasho**_

_**Creo que este capítulo me quedo un poco largo, pero una de las razones por lo cual quedo así era que no quería dividirlo en partes.**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_ ¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**


	7. Llegada inesperada

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 7. Una llegada inesperada.**_

**Suki Dakara Bokura Ga Ita sub español Música a partir de aquí.**

Nami se agacho a la misma estatura que Luffy para apreciar esa faceta que jamás había conocido desde el tiempo en que estuvo con él.

Cuando ella se decidido alejarse, creyó que tal vez sería fácil olvidarlo, no se arrepentiría. Pero cada vez que conocía una nueva faceta de Luffy sabía que sería más complicado poder dejarlo, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera estar con él, sin embargo tampoco podría traicionar la promesa que le hizo a la persona más cercana desde que ocurrió el accidente de su madre. ¿Había algún impedimento que le prohibiese en ese momento decir lo que tanto guardo?

"_Si solo se lo puedo decir una vez, me conformare"_

-Luffy, También te quiero.-Sonando como un susurro delicado que tal vez no llegaría a ser escuchado por él. Si lo hacía o no dependería del rumbo en que tomarían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo.-Cuando Luffy le contesto, desapareció| todo rastro de timidez que desde hace unos minutos cargaba, sus manos se encontraban descansando en sus rodillas mientras había levantado su vista. Aprecio cada uno de los rasgos en su rostro, en sus labios, y sus ojos para poder transmitirle una mirada junto con una sonrisa de ternura, que solo estaba dispuesto a dedicársela a ella.

…

Al inicio de la semana por la mañana son momentos muy movidos en donde en ocasiones no eres capaz de dar un buen respiro relajado ya sea por el trabajo o las salidas tardes.

En la hora de la entrada del instituto Nami caminaba entre los pasillos, donde más de un alumno se encontraba fuera del aula platicando con sus compañeros de clases o simplemente observando a su alrededor, todo igual a lo acostumbrado, lo que le llamo la atención fue que en esta ocasión había más estudiantes fuera de los salones hablando de lo que parecía un rumor o chisme entre ellos.

-"Escuche que un nuevo alumno se incorporara hoy"

-"Dicen que es alguien muy conocido"

-"¿No es algo extraño que a mitad del año se inscriba alguien, cuando solo faltan unos meses para Salir?"

Todo tipo de comentarios y susurros se escuchaban en cada rincón de la escuela en el preciso momento en que ingreso. No le tomo ni la menor importancia a ello y siguió con su camino asía su aula de estudio. Al ser los salones y edificios diferentes no se encontró en el camino con Luffy, eso por el momento le llegaba a causar un pequeño alivio, sabía que si lo miraba a la cara, se pondría tan roja que incluso saldría humito por ellas.

…

Cuando un joven alto, cabellera negra tapada la mayor parte por un característico sombrero de paja y su uniforme escolar, entro por la puerta de aquel cuarto de aprendizaje, lucia realmente radiante con una sonrisa de felicidad como si hubiera resultado ganador de un concurso de carne. Su aspecto alegre no tenía comparación a lo que normalmente mostraba todos los días.

-Vaya, al parecer te fue bien con lo del otro día.-Para Zoro al ver entrar a Luffy más alegre que todos los días significaba que tal vez él logro avanzar un poco más en la relación con Nami.

Al sentarse en su lugar correspondiente el joven pelinegro, voltio hacia Zoro y sonrió ampliamente ante él.

-Shishishishishi no sabes cómo disfrute estar con ella.

…

Cuando la mañana paso y con ello las clases terminaron, todos los pasillos se encontraban infestados de alumnos en movimiento hacia la salida de la escuela por lo cual era un poco dificultoso pasar si ser aplastado.

Luffy al ser uno de los últimos en salir del aula no le tuvo que tocar la avalancha de alumnos desesperados por llegar a su casa a descansar, por lo cual pudo salir de la escuela tranquilo sin ninguna lesión. Decidió esperar a Nami en la puerta de la entrada del instituto sabía que ella aún se encontraba en la parte de adentro de los edificios ya que ella tenía la costumbre de retirarse a los 15 minutos después de que no hubiese nadie en ningún lugar. Tener que esperar no era uno de sus puntos fuertes y esto provocaba que se aburriera mucho.

-Luffy.-La voz sonó por detrás de él, haciéndolo sacar de su ensoñación en la que se encontraba por lo cual giro inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba. No era una voz masculina si no femenina y con algo de un tono de ilusionada en su propio mundo.

…

Nami al encontrase por la puerta de la entrada de las instalaciones, aprecio algo que le pareció algo extraño y confuso. Luffy prácticamente siendo asfixiado por una figura femenina que al parecer estaba tan contenta y maravillada con el pelinegro que se encontraba estrangulándolo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Aahhh Luffy, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados?-No parecía una amiga que extrañase a un simple amigo, más bien parecía una chica enamorada reencontrándose con su amado.

-Oi Hammock no puedo respirar.-A parte de no sentir el aire en sus pulmones, su cara había tomado un color azul.

-Es Hancock.-Cuando noto que Luffy ya no respiraba lo soltó con una rapidez e inmediatamente comenzó hablarle.- ¿Te pasa algo querido?

-No ya estoy mejor shishishishi.-Su tono natural había vuelto al instante en que Hancock lo soltó de sus brazos, y no paso mucho para que Luffy se diera cuenta de la presencia de Nami la cual está un poco sorprendida y con un pequeño gesto de enojo. –O Nami te estaba esperando. –Inmediatamente la recibió con su típica característica sonrisa de aquel chico tierno que solo mostraba ser con ella.

-¿Luffy me estas engañando? –Rápidamente Hancock había comenzado hablar antes de que cualquiera de aquellos dos empezaran a platicar.

Nami no cambio su expresión en ningún momento ante ella, mientras que Luffy solamente voltio a la dirección de Hancock y mostrara una expresión de no entender a qué se refería.

-¿Quién es ella? –La pregunta estaba más dirigida hacia el pelinegro como si intentase saber que era ella de él.

Antes de que Luffy pudiese decir algo hacia Nami, Hancock se le había adelantado en darle una respuesta a la peli naranja.

-Soy Boa Hancock, la prometida de Luffy…

…

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días. **_

_**La idea del final de este capítulo llego desde hace unas cuantas semanas y quise plasmarlo aquí :D Johs Straiker me leíste la mente xD **_

_**Agradezco a aquellas personitas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior**_

_**Hanasho**_

_**Johs Straiker **_

_**Guest**_

_**Jazesther**_

_**También un agradecimiento a las personitas que siguen la historia y se esconden de mi xD y no dejan review yo también era así, no sea tímidos. En verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes.**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_ ¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**


	8. Acuerdo

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 8. El acuerdo.**_

-Soy Boa Hancock, la prometida de Luffy-A la simple mención de su nombre lo pronuncio con un cierto orgullo, pero el cinismo hizo presente cuando pronuncio el nombre de pelinegro.

Nami se sorprendió al escuchar la afirmación que había realizado Hancock, busco la mirada de Luffy para estar segura de las palabras de esa mujer. Tal vez estaba mintiendo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Luffy se encontraba más serio de lo normal, pero en todo momento evitando su mirada.

-¿Es cierto?

Luffy no contesto, solamente un poco más la mira como si estuviese avergonzado, como cuando un niño es regañado por realizar algo que no se debía al estar prohibido. Al contrario de estar enojada o celosa como algunas mujeres estarían, se sentía humillada frente a él. Sin despedirse de nadie pasó a un lado de él, mientras sus pasos eran rápidos a comparación de otros días y sus cabellos largos naranjas ocultaban su rostro.

-Querido ¿Quién era ella?-Mientras Boa había presenciado todo quiso mantenerse al margen, hasta que el ambiente pesado que hace unos cuantos minutos hizo presencia desapareciera y fue cuando quiso iniciar una plática con él.

-Es alguien muy especial para mí.

Empezó a caminar sin ninguna dirección en mente, mientras era observado por una mujer alta de cabello negro, piel blanca, unos ojos azules y sus característicos aretes en forma de serpiente.

-Luffy ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario.

…

En una habitación oscura sin ninguna pizca de luz, un cuerpo acostado boca abajo sobre una cama, estaba Nami, no producía ningún ruido alguno, pero de sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas saladas que era incapaz de poder pararlas.

En el momento en que salió de la vista de los presentes, corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron darle, quería llegar a un punto en específico y ese era su casa. No supo cuánto tiempo paso en esa posición sobre la cama, lo único que quería era poder estar sola por un rato.

…

Luffy se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras de cemento un poco alejado de donde se hallaba un parque, el cual contenía columpios, res baladillas, pasa manos, etc. Lo típico para el entretenimiento de los niños pequeños. Durante unos treinta minutos estuvo llamando a Nami a su teléfono celular pero ella en ninguna de las llamadas de él contesto, lo único que lograba escuchar por la bocina del aparato era los tonos de llamada y la típica contestadora.

Cuando estaba a punto de realizar nuevamente otro intento por comunicarse con ella, sintió un frágil olor a cigarrillo justo al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba por esa razón no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, y prefirió observar a unos cuantos niños que regresaban a sus casas tomados de las manos de sus madres.

-Siempre me he preguntado que ven las hermosas señoritas en un idiota como tú.-Dio una calada a su cigarrillo para después soltarlo con un poco de elegancia aquel rubio, que cubría su ojo derecho con su cabello mientras que el otro estaba descubierto, su ceja tenía una extraña forma y vestía el uniforme negro del mismo instituto que Luffy.

-No quiero a nadie más que no sea ella.

-¿Recuerdas aquel acuerdo al que llegamos no es así?

-No es como si quisiera olvidarlo.

_3 meses atrás…_

_Por una de las calles con demasiado movimiento, de la ciudad se encontraban todo tipo de establecimientos y con más frecuencias de comida, había un restaurante en particular que era lo doble de grande que los comunes, llamaba la atención con el simple hecho de pasar a un lado de él y sentir el olor que emanaba la comida preparada de ese lugar._

_Por suerte de cierta persona el establecimiento se encontraba vacío._

_-Dime ¿a qué hora vas a estar satisfecho, no crees que has comido suficiente?_

_-Para nada, apenas estoy empezando.- Al otro lado de donde se encontraba sentado comiendo estaba una multitud de platos amontonados en una hilera que estaba algo enorme. Mientras que cierta persona caracterizada por llevar en su cabeza un sombrero de paja no paraba de comer y llenarse la boca hasta no poder ni tragar bien. Hubo unos ciertos segundos en que dejo de alimentarse ya que la comida traída hace solo unos cinco minutos ya había sido consumida._

_-Sanji, más comida._

_El silencio se hizo presente por parte del rubio que estaba serio y no dejaba de mirar a Luffy como si estuviera analizando cada gesto y acción realizada por él._

_-Luffy, ¿Estás enamorado de Nami?-La pregunta fue hecha con el objetivo de ver su reacción ante la interrogativa de él._

_El portador del sombrero de paja paso de un chico despreocupado y hambriento a una persona nerviosa, con las mejillas de un tono rojo intenso._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?-No era capaz de pronunciar en un principio correctamente las palabras, hasta que después de un rato pudo lograrlo._

_-Se nota, no eres capaz de disimularlo un poco. He visto como la miras cuando está contigo, actúas diferente con ella a como lo hacías antes, prefieres estar más tiempo a su lado que estar comiendo y te sonrojas mucho cuando ella está muy cerca de ti, es muy obvio._

_-Shishishishishi me has descubierto.-Se rascaba la nuca en una forma de liberar algo de nerviosismo._

_-Yo también, estoy enamorado de ella.-Provoco que tanto la risa nerviosa, el sonrojo en la mejillas y la mano en la nuca, pararan para ver a Sanji que estaba con su mirada bien puesta sobre él._

_-¿Qué has dicho?-Le era un poco difícil de creer viniendo de alguien que cualquier mujer que pasara enfrente de él le parecía una diosa._

_-Lo que has escuchado, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella sin importar que sea contigo._

_-Entonces hagamos un trato. Sin importar a quien escoja ella no habrá rencores entre nosotros, shishishishi._

_-hpm, muy bien pero si el que este con Nami le hace daño, él otro podrá tener una oportunidad de estar con ella, y como tú lo dijiste no habrá rencores._

_-Shishishishi es un trato.-Mostro una sonrisa grande y radiante en aquel entonces._

Actualidad.

-En estos momentos puedo tomar ventaja, ¿estas consciente de ello no es cierto?

…

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta este punto y agradecerles a todos ustedes.**_

_**Tal vez tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo y se debe a que empezare a prepararme para mi examen a la universidad, espero y no tarde mucho.**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_ ¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**


	9. Una explicación

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 9. Una explicación.**_

**Utakata hanabi. Música a partir de aquí.**

-En estos momentos puedo tomar ventaja ¿estas consciente de ello no es cierto?

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en los labios de Luffy, sabía exactamente el tipo de acuerdo al que había llegado e incluso desde un principio conocía el plan de Sanji. Esperar el momento en donde Nami saliera herida para aprovechar esa oportunidad y acercarse.

-Por esa razón me adelante mucho antes de que realizaras algo, Nami es alguien muy importante para mí. Estos días que pase con ella lo he apreciado como no te imaginas e incluso me di cuenta que los sentimientos de Nami no son tan diferentes a lo que siento por ella.

-Entonces deberías darte prisa en conquistarla, no soy el único que ha estado detrás de ella.

-Estoy enterado de ello, aunque no me preocupa demasiado si no ella.

…

En la recamara en donde Nami seguía recostada, al lado se encontraba un pequeño mueble de madera que tenía como complemento dos cajones, a colocados muy bien, encima del mueble reposaba su celular el cual no había parado de sonar avisando una llamada nueva, tras otra. Por un rato dejo de escuchar el sonido que casi la estaba desesperando, tal vez se había rendido de no localizarla, pero no fue mucho el momento de tranquilidad hasta comenzó a sonar nuevamente, fue ahí cuando decidió dejarle algunas cosas en claras y contesto.

-Nami llevo 30 minutos fuera de tu casa, te he estado tocando y al parecer no escuchas. –Desde un principio pensó que sería Luffy aun que estaba equivocada, era una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-¡Robin!

-Por supuesto, necesito preguntarte algo muy importante, que tú ya has de conocer.

-Espérame un momento.

Al colgar la llamada se dirigió inmediatamente asía el baño de su habitación, se colocó enfrente del lavamanos, abrió la llave dejando salir un poco de agua, para después tomarla entre su manos y untarse en su rostro para bajar un poco el enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

Al terminar bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y abrirle la puerta a uno de sus mejores amigas llamada Robin.

-Lo siento mucho pasa.-Su voz sonaba algo baja y ronca a la vez, tal vez era debido a los sollozos soltadas hace un rato, dentro de su habitación.

Al estar ambas en la sala durante un rato de silencio, fue Robin quien decidió romper el ambiente que se había creado entre ellas.

-La razón por la que estuviste llorando es por esa mujer ¿no es así?- La deducción fue

Sacada al momento de solo verla al rostro, y detectar rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Tu sabias que ella llegaría?

-Por supuesto, aunque no estaba muy segura ya que las fuentes no eran muy confiables.

-Ya veo.

-Nami, ¿sabes quién es realmente Luffy no es así?

-10 meses después de haberlo conocido me entere, por esas personas.-Las palabras que no pudo pronunciar en ningún momento, por fin salían por más difícil que fuera.-Al principio no quería creerlo, pero me di cuenta que todo lo que me dijeron encajaba a la perfección, por la forma en que nunca le faltaba algo.

-Entonces estas al corriente con toda información.

-No exactamente, pero esa mujer Hancock será su futura esposa.

-Bueno es más que obvio que él heredero de una gran empresa reconocida mundialmente este comprometido.-Mostro más que afirmación en sus palabras, aunque fuera difícil decírselo a ella, sabía que debía ser honesta, no podía mentirle de algo tan importante.

-Lose, estuve a punto de romperle esa promesa que le hice a mi padre.

-Puedes contarme como estuvo el problema exactamente.

_1 mes antes._

_A la salida del instituto se dirigía a un paso neutro con dirección a su residencia, las calles se encontraban un poco solitarias al ser un poco tarde y los rayos del sol habían tomado un tono naranja cálido._

_Una cuadra antes de llegar a la calle exacta, noto que dos hombres vestidos formalmente de un traje negro y corbata roja, se encontraban parados enfrente se su casa, esperándola._

_Al llegar justo enfrente de ellos, se percató que no tenían ningún aspecto de maleante ni de vagabundos rondando por su casa._

_-¿Se les ofrece algo?_

_-¿Usted es la señorita Nami?-Pregunto el hombre un poco más alto que el otro y de una tonalidad de la piel un poco morena._

_-¿Hay algún problema?-Estaba un poco extrañada, más porque no siempre recibía visitas y si era eso no lucían así._

_-Solo queremos que nos permita un momento de su tiempo._

_-Muy bien, ¿De Qué se trata?-No le quedaba de otra alternativa más que escuchar las palabras de aquellos hombres._

_-Usted es alguien muy allegada al joven Monkey D. Luffy _

_-¿Monkey D.? ¿Eso es algún problema?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, no para el joven Luffy, pero si para su padre. ¿Conoce el apellido Monkey D. o la empresa One Piece con la mayor influencia mundial, por sus contratos?_

_-No, él es la primera vez que escucho ese apellido, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa empresa?_

_-El joven Monkey D. Luffy es el heredero de esa gran empresa y fortuna._

_-No digan tonterías._

_-No lo hacemos, la razón por la que nos encontramos en este momento contándole todo esto es porque el actual director de la empresa, o sea su padre nos pidió que hiciéramos lo posible por que usted no tuviera ningún contacto con él._

_-No entiendo su lógica, para alejarme de él, ¿Qué importancia tiene que me separe de él?-Las palabras pronunciadas por esos hombres de su objetivo, no le parecían lo bastante suficiente como para creerles._

_-Qué el joven se enfocara más en el futuro de la empresa, hasta ahora usted ha sido una distracción para él, por lo cual el director quiere que no sea un estorbo en el futuro de la empresa._

_-Es capaz de darle cualquier cosa que pida a cambio de alejarse del joven Luffy.-El segundo hombre había hablado un poco.-Si dinero es lo que quiere o alguna cosa no habrá problema._

_La sonrisa de un pelinegro sonriente apareció en su mente pronunciando su nombre. _

_-¿A caso creen que venderé a una persona como él?, están completamente locos, váyanse de aquí._

_-Regresaremos en otro momento. Con su permiso._

_Cuando los dos hombres habían desaparecido de su vista, entro a su casa buscando un poco de tranquilidad aunque no fue exactamente lo que encontró._

_-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- Al ver su padre parado justamente en la sala con una expresión de enojo se le había hecho completamente extraño._

_-Todo lo que esos hombres dijeron ¿es verdad?-Exigía más que nada una respuesta._

_-Tal vez sea cierto._

_-Debes alejarte de él._

_-¿Tú también me dirás lo mismo?_

_-¡Ellos fueron los culpables de la muerte de tu madre, es que acaso no te acuerdas!-El tono de su voz aun mentó drásticamente hasta empezar a gritarle._

_-Él no es así._

_-No me importa como sea él, hazlo por tu madre._

_-No quiero, Luffy es alguien muy importante para mí. Ella nunca hubiera querido que hiciera algo así._

_-Nos arrebataron a alguien muy importante para todos nosotros, no quiero que suceda lo mismo. _

_-Pero…_

_-Debes prometerlo Nami… toma en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo.-La sostuvo por ambos hombros para luego darle un abrazo._

_-Sí._

Actualidad.

-Fue la primera vez que escuche su apellido, jamás quiso decírmelo, después de eso comencé a intentar alejarme de él.-La tristeza que había desaparecido, volvió inmediatamente al termino del relato.

-Vaya sí que es un problema.

-Nunca quise estar lejos de Luffy y menos ahora.

-Entonces rompe esa promesa.-Mostro seriedad frente a sus ojos de Nami.-Si esa promesa que hiciste, te traerá sufrimiento no tiene caso que la cumplas.

-Pero…

-Si quieres estar con él, entonces da todo de ti, te apoyare en cualquier decisión que elijas.

…

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta este punto y agradecerles a todos ustedes.**_

_**Agradecimiento:**_

_**Hanasho**_

_**Actualiza T.T**_

_**Rodrigo Saide**_

_**También a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y no comentan mucho :D**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_ ¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**


	10. Esperanza

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_**Capítulo 10. Esperanza.**_

**kokoro no kagi- May j Música a partir de aquí**

-Si quieres estar con él, entonces da todo de ti, te apoyare en cualquier decisión que elijas.

-Gracias, Robin…

…

A mediados de Enero, por las calles se apreciaban cúmulos de nieve por todas partes e incluso cayendo del cielo. En esa época del año era cuando más se sentía el frío y la gente pasaba con ropa muy abrigadora e incluso parecía un poquito más gordita.

Nami caminaba rumbo a la escuela, vestía el uniforme y además de llevar el suéter delgado del instituto tenía puesto un abrigo más grueso color rosa ya que normalmente ella era muy friolenta. Una esquina antes de la escuela noto la figura de una persona recargada sobre la pared, tecleando algún tipo de mensaje en su celular, no le había tomado en cuenta hasta paso a un lado de él y este dejo de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo para saludarla.

-Oi Nami ¿Por qué nunca me saludas?-Aquella persona entretenida con el celular no era nadas y nada menos que Luffy, que al parecer sonaba un poco molesto y todo se debía a que no había recibido un saludo de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente volteo para ver a Luffy solo, aunque fuese por un rato antes de verlo con alguien pegada, obviamente refiriéndose a Hancock, había escuchado un par de rumores en el cual decían que cuando ella estaba interesada en algo no lo soltaba.

-¿No deberías estar dentro de la escuela?

-No, te estaba esperando, shishishishishi

-Vas a enfermarte aquí afuera.

-No me importa si es por esperarte.-Su linda sonrisa que tanto le encantaba apareció sin ningún rastro de molestia por el frio.

-Tengo que irme.-Mientras lo decía bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta para irse de donde se encontraba.

Antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando más una mano sostuvo su muñeca derecha impidiéndole caminar.

-¡Pasemos la navidad juntos!

Su mirada choco con la de Luffy para darse cuenta que no jugaba en ningún momento.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente, podría enojarse contigo.

-No lo ara, no somos nada más que un título.

-Bien pero si me estas mintiendo te ira muy mal.

-Gracias Nami shishishishi.

Lo que vino a continuación fue que el pelinegro le dio un abrazo que duro un par de minutos, en el cual ninguno quería despegarse, porque al estar así de cerca sentían el aroma de su acompañante.

…

El día acordado de reunirse para pasar esa fecha tan especial llego una semana después, en el transcurso de los días cuando Nami se acercaba un poco hacia Luffy Hancock aparecía de la nada para interrumpirlos y llevarse de aquel lugar al pelinegro, en cambio a él no le agrada mucho ser molestado por ella por lo cual siempre que tenía la oportunidad de decirle algo, le decía que era muy molesta pero sus palabras no servían de nada ya que no parecía escuchar cierta chica enamorada.

Mientras una chica peli naranja husmeaba por sus cajones de la habitación se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía si el regalo que había escogido para Luffy le gustaría. Cuando termino de envolver el presente con un papel de regalo rojo, lo coloco dentro de una bolsa azul.

Se había puesto de acuerdo el lugar y la hora mediante mensajes por sus celulares ya que cierta chica no les dejaba entablar una conversación.

Nami se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa para llegar al lugar acordado, el cual era un parque de juegos para niños a las 6:00 pm.

Cuando llego al punto de encuentro corriendo se percató que no había llegado Luffy por lo cual decidió esperarlo, mientras se distraía viendo jugar a los niños con sus mamás. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos no había señal del pelinegro, por lo cual le estaba preocupando.

La gente pasaba sin prestar atención a su entorno, la nieve caía más densamente y el frio se hacía más pesado, la luz del sol desaparecía conforme avanzaba el tiempo, pero Nami se mantenía parada en el mismo lugar a donde llego. Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que marcaba las 7:02pm pero aun así mantenía la esperanza que él llegaría.

Cuando no pudo más se dio cuenta que, no llegaría, fue en ese instante que sus ojos no resistieron más y empezaron a derramar lágrimas, no había nadie más que ella en el parque todas las personas se habían marchado dejándola solamente a Nami.

-Por fin te encontré.- Hablaba con dificultad después de haber recorrido las calles corriendo y buscándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se escuchaba dolida al hablar.

-Él no vendrá ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?-Al recuperar el aliento pudo hablar más tranquilamente con ella.

-Si 9:15-No aguanto más los sollozos mezclados que esas gotas saladas y fueron más audibles para el peli verde, mientras tanto Nami buscaba una forma de secarlas con una de sus manos ya que la otra se encontraba ocupada sosteniendo el bolso de color azul.

-¿Entonces por qué no has regresado a casa?-Más que regañarla se sentía mal por el momento que pasaba Nami, no importaba que esa mujer le quisiera cobrar cualquier cosa, la quería y era su compañera.

-Creí que si esperaba lo suficiente, Luffy llegaría.

-No vendrá, él me mando por ti. Oye tu nariz esta roja y tienes nieve por el cabello.

Sus ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas para derramar. Zoro se acercó a ella y le acaricio su cabeza.

-Lo siento Nami…

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta este punto y agradecerles a todos ustedes. Creo que salió algo corto a mi parecer, pero espero y les guste. Nunca creí llegar al capítulo 10 de esta historia soy feliz :D**_

_**Agradecimiento:**_

_**Hanasho**_

_**Rodrigo Saide**_

_**También a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y no comentan mucho :D**_

_**Cualquier pregunta, aclaración o recomendación me la pueden hacer. **_**_En verdad muchas gracias._**

**_ ¿Merezco recibir un review más?_**


	11. Sueño

**Antes que nada informo que, One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que si me pertenece y es originalmente mía.**

_Antes de empezar contestare una duda de roronoalau: al principio de la historia Luffy sabe que debe llevar las cosas tranquilas y lentas con Nami por lo cual la persona que dio el primer paso para dar el beso fue Nami, no Luffy ya que no la quería presionar. Luffy trata de estar lo más cerca posible de ella por esa razón intenta siempre invitarla a salir a algún lugar para conquistarla no es que se le haiga quitado esa idea y por último la intención desde un principio fue explicar en este capítulo parte de la historia de porque Luffy no se presentó y la dejo plantada. Espero y haiga contestado tus dudas :D _

_**Capítulo 11. Sueño.**_

**kokoro no kagi- May j Música a partir de aquí**

Sus ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas para derramar. Zoro se acercó a ella y le acaricio su cabeza.

-Lo siento Nami.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar- vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Mientras caminaban bajo sus pies se escuchaba el rechinido de la nieve al pisarla en cada paso que daban ambos. Se creó un ambiente de seriedad en donde cada uno se quedaba en su propio mundo hasta que fue roto todo silencio.

-¿Sabes por qué no vino?-a pesar del pequeño lapso transcurrido su voz aún se percibía lo triste que se sentía.

Un pequeño suspiro por parte de Zoro fue lo que dio comienzo a su relato del cual él conocía.

-Le surgió un inconveniente muy importante, realmente quería estar contigo y soy consciente de ello por la forma en que me dijo las cosas, intento comunicarse contigo por varios medios pero le fue imposible.

-Pero tiene mi número celular.

-Al parecer tu número que él tenía desaparecido de sus contactos, no tiene ningún respaldo y mucho menos se lo sabe. No se explica aun que fue lo que paso y lo más extraño es que solo se borró el tuyo. No podía ir por ti ni mucho menos podía comunicarse contigo por lo cual me llamo a mí mientras estaba con Robin, para pedirme de favor que viniese a recogerte.

-Pero tú y Robin tienen mi número.

-Mi teléfono lo formatee por accidente y el de Robin se encontraba descargado no había manera de localizarte.

-¿A qué hora te llamo para pedirte ese favor?

-Mmmmm creo que eran las 5:30.

-¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahorita?

-Bueno, alguien se equivocó de parque y tuve que buscarla por todas partes.

-¿No será que te volviste a perder?

-Cállate.

El camino hacia el departamento de Nami no fue muy largo, pero las pláticas eran un poco ruidosas por parte de Zoro, mientras que ella se la pasó la mayor parte del camino guiándolo debido a su sentido de la orientación.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su casa y a punto de abrirla, escucho que su amigo hablaba de algo serio.

-No fue su intención dejarte ahí, te aseguro que cuando recibí su llamada se escuchaba preocupado por ti.-Dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar con dirección a alguna zona no especifica.

-Gracias Zoro, no te vayas a perder Robin te está esperando.-Cuando se encontraba dentro de su casa, se sentía un poco mal, parecía que todo le diese vueltas y no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, así que decidió subir a su recamara.

Dentro de su cuarto no soporto más el mareo, le era incapaz respirar normal, sus piernas temblaban hasta que no pudieron soportar más su peso y callo al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

…

Por la parte de afuera de la casa de Nami llegaba un joven pelinegro inhalando y exhalando rápidamente por medio de la boca, mientras intentaba aliviar su cansancio había recargado sus manos en su rodillas. Cuando se había recuperado por completo toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió, se estaba preocupando. Recordó que anteriormente Nami había olvidado la copia de su llave en su casa la cual siempre cargaba consigo y fue lo que uso para entrar a la residencia de la chica.

Ciertamente las luces estaban encendidas pero no haya ningún rastro de ella, sin malas intenciones subió a la planta de arriba para buscarla con más seguridad de que tal vez no se encontrarse en la residencia. Se asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta mientras la abría, cuando vio a Nami acostada en el suelo con dificultades respiratorias, su cara roja y su cabello naranja esparcido por el piso, provoco un susto y desesperación al verla ahí casi desapareciendo su vida.

-¡NAMI!

No espero ni un segundo más para estar a su lado y la levanto con cuidado para llevarla a un sitio médico.

-¿Lu…luffy?-Sus palabras eran pronunciadas en un bajo susurro poco audible, mientras seguía jadeando en busca de aire.

-Te llevare con un doctor, espera un poco.- Con cada palabra pronunciada y el rostro de Nami aumentaba su preocupación.

-No.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para después continuar.-Que…date con…mi…go.

-Estas muy grave, debemos llevarte con un doctor.

-Por… fa…vor.

Acomodo el cuerpo frágil de Nami sobre su cama, para quitarle las primeras prendas que al parecer estaban mojadas, tapo la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una manta gruesa, se ha parto un momento de ella para buscar por la casa un recipiente y un trapo para humedecerlos, no paso mucho tiempo alejado de ella, se quitó la chaqueta, se arremango la camisa y procedió a bajarle un poco la fiebre a con trapos húmedos la peli naranja.

-¿Por qué no llegaste?-abrió un poco sus ojos para mirarlo y saber un poco de la parte de su historia, una cosa era escucharla de Zoro y otra de él.

-Te aseguro que no fue mi intención, surgió un inconveniente que no me dejaría estar a gusto contigo por eso le pedí a Zoro que te buscara y te trajera a tu hogar, porque no pude comunicarme contigo. En verdad lo siento, es mi culpa de que estés así.

-Tenías algo que hacer, por eso no estoy molesta.-Su tono de voz era bajo ya que aún no se encontraba del todo recuperada.

-Descansa.-Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se separó de donde se encontraba con ella para luego salir de la habitación, hasta que un leve jalón en su camisa se lo impidió.

-No te vayas.

La mirada que ella le había mostrado le hizo dudar de abandonarla ahí, por eso acepto su petición, se sentó a un lado de la cama y se quedó junto a ella.

-Luffy ¿Quieres acostarte a mi lado?-Sin ningún doble sentido lo dijo.

-¿No te molestara Nami?

-No.

Cuando se colocó a su lado se percató que la fiebre aún no había bajado por completo, pero su respiración se había hecho estable. No pudo evitar las ganas de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos junto a los de ella. Al poco rato ambos estaban tranquilos, pero Nami se había dormido un poco antes que el pelinegro, sin soltarse de las manos. Luffy tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de la joven y abrazándola con su mano libre por la cintura, fue el último en dormirse mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Nami y pronunciaba las últimas palabras para quedar completamente sumergido en un sueño.

-Te amo.

_**Buenas noches, tardes o días.**_

**_Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, en verdad me esfuerzo por que así sea, cualquier dudad, recomendación, pueden hacerla y se las contestare. Ojala nos sigamos leyendo cuídense mucho y si es noche si lo están leyendo ahorita que sueñen bien. Hasta el viernes._**


	12. Regalo

**Aclaro que One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Eichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que es mío y solo use sus personajes para adaptarla.**

_**Capítulo 12. Regalo**_

Unos cuantos pequeños rayos de sol se colaron por las ventanas de la habitación que en estos momentos contenía un aire tranquilo y suave, nada que perturbara a ambos jóvenes que dormían abrazos, uno del otro.

Se vio perturbado este ambiente debido al pequeño calor que emanaba un cuerpo masculino sobre Nami, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un rostro calmado muy cerca del suyo, respirando a un compás tranquilo, sus labios en un rose suave a los de ella, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su cara se sentía caliente y sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojo carmín. Intento separarse más sin embargo Luffy la tenía bien sujetada de la cintura evitando cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

El movimiento para poder escaparse un rato de él fue en vano debido a que esto provoco que Luffy se despertara, no se explicaba el por qué si él, era de las personas que tenían un sueño pesado. Más fue su timidez verlo abrir los ojos y mirarla a ella para regalarle una sonrisa característica de él.

-¡Buenos días Nami!

-¡Estas muy cerca Luffy!

-¿Enserio? Pero me gusta estar así contigo.

-Pero a mí no.-Lo a ventó fuera de la cama, haciendo que Luffy se cállese al piso encima de algo que sonó como una bolsa, haciendo sorprender a Nami pensando en que hubiese destruido algo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada.-Sonaba más que nervioso y sumándole aquello sus expresiones que ponía cuando mentía, definitivamente era muy inocente.

-Si rompiste algo te lo cobrare lo triple.

La mano del pelinegro busco el objeto que había aplastado con su caída, sintió la textura de algún tipo de papel, quitándose las dudas de encima saco el paquete debajo de su espalda.

Sentada encima de su cama se encontraba tan distraída mirando en dirección contrario de donde estaba Luffy tirado en el suelo sin prestarle ni un segundo de su atención pero el sonido de algo un poco ruidoso hizo que volteara a ver qué era lo que se encontraba haciendo el pelinegro. En su rostro apareció una mueca de susto y preocupación pero lo más notorio fue un sonrojo intenso sobre sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡¿Ya viste Nami?! ¡Tiene Nikuu!-Mostraba enfrente de su rostro de la chica un paquete muy bien envuelto en un papel que contenía dibujos de pedazos de niku. Luffy en cambio aparecieron estrellas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Devuélveme eso.-Intento rebatárselo de entre sus manos pero el intento fue en vano al ser él un poco más rápido que ella.

-Parece un paquete misterioso.-Sus palabras fueron tomadas por ella como algo no entendible para él.

-No es nada.

-Dime que es.

-No.

-Anda Namiii.

-Es tu regalo.-fueron escuchadas en un bajo susurro debido a que hablo su voz sonó tan baja y su mano derecha tapa levemente sus labios.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Entonces lo abriré.-Su sonrisa volvió a hacerse presente.

Se levantó del suelo del cuarto en donde se encontraba después de hacer sido tirado de la cama a tan solo unos segundos de despertar. Nuevamente se sentó sobre el colchón donde la noche anterior estuvo, frente a los ojos de Nami lo abrió delicadamente evitando en todo momento hacer algo que molestara a la peli naranja. Al ver el objeto que escondía la envoltura se maravilló, nadie le había hecho algo para él con sus propias manos.

Cuando no escucho ninguna palabra de Luffy pensó que tal vez no hubiese sido buena idea regalarle aquella bufanda de color rojo que había tejido para él. Los tejidos eran finos y con una precisión que si observabas aquel tejido no encontrarías ninguna equivocación en el patrón.

-¿No te gusto?-tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta pero la curiosidad la mataba por saber lo que pensaba del regalo.

-Me encanta.

Su cara se ilumino de una inmensa alegría al saber que a él le había gustado, sin duda sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Ambas manos cogieron el obsequio entre sus manos para después dirigirlas hacia su cuello, su objetivo era colocársela bien alrededor del cuello y eso hizo. No solamente se veía suave sino que también era caliente, bueno para él.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Por un momento se alejó de ella para buscar con la vista su abrigo que la noche anterior había traído consigo, cuando lo encontró saco de entre sus bolsillos un paquete no tan exagerado de grande pero tampoco pequeño. Envuelto en un papel de regalo con figuras de mandarinas por donde sea que se mirara, se lo entrego en sus manos, se lo entrego en sus manos.

Nami empezó a desenvolverlo y cuando termino se dio cuenta que era un gorro de colores cafés y blancos, aunque casi no le gustase el color café ese si lo hacía tenía la combinación perfecta. Luffy cogió el obsequio se lo coloco ágilmente en su cabeza, tenía el tamaño correcto para ella.

-Gracias.-Aun se notaba esa tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas.

-Shishishishishishi.-Comenzó a reír sin darse cuenta que la cara de ella, hasta que la observo y detuvo su risa.-O Nami ¿aun tienes fiebre?

Sus manos de Luffy tocaron ambas mejillas y su rostro se fue acercando al de ella levemente hasta tocar su frente junto con la de Nami, durante un rato estuvo en la misma posición pero sus ganas de tocar sus labios con los de él fueron demasiadas, sus alientos entremezclados, sus rostros tan cercas, y el calor que emanaban, sus esfuerzos por resistirse fueron en vano y la beso mientras ambos cerraban los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Sus labios tomaron un ritmo acompasado y lento sobre los de Nami, ese momento fue algo dulce entre ambos.

No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero algo de lo que estaban seguros era fue el mejor beso que se habían dado hasta ahora. Ambos sonrojados y mirándose mutuamente no apartaron la mirada.

-Ya no tienes fiebre.

Antes de que Nami pudiese decir algo fue abrazada fuertemente entre los brazos de Luffy, mientras que él ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Luffy?-Le resulto algo inusual que intentara esconderse de ella en su cuello, pero tampoco era tan raro que la abrazase de repente.

-Te amo Nami ¿Pudo pedirte algo?

-Si

-¿Me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado?

-Aun si no te lo prometiera lo haría, porque yo también te amo.

Fueron esas últimas palabras que lo hicieron sorprenderse, pero en ningún momento se apartó de ella hizo todo lo contrario, la estrecho un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

…

_**Awwwww por fin llegamos a esta parte, soy feliz.**_

_**Les agradezco a los que siguen leyendo este fic y antes de que se me llegase a olvidar, les daré un anuncio.**_

_**Hace poco inicie un nuevo proyecto con una amiga mía, también es de la misma pareja pero el tema en donde se desarrolla es completamente diferente, ojala puedan también leerlo y dejarme un Review :3**_

_**Se llama Luna Carmesí.**_

_**Les mando muchos saludos y que bueno que volví a tener tu interés Rodrigo saide y también aclarar tus dudas Roronoalau, también te mando saludos.**_


	13. Petición

**Aclaro que One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Eichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que es mío y solo use sus personajes para adaptarla.**

**_Capítulo 13. Petición_**

Entre más pensaba en la confesión que le había hecho a Luffy su nerviosismo crecía a cada instante, su cuerpo se sentía algo extraño al dar cada paso con rumbo a supermercado para abastecerse de algunos productos que en unos pocos días se había terminado. No sabía nada de él desde aquel día y sabía que era algo extraño ya que a cada rato le hablaba para saber cómo estaba pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

El frio se sentía más fuerte de lo que hace tan solo unos días estaba, las calles estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve por la cual era muy difícil pasar y sumándole a ello que Nami iba bien abrigada de pies a cabeza en ocasiones ella podía ser muy friolenta.

El lugar por donde caminaba debería estar solo sin ninguna persona ahí, pero unos pasos detrás de ella resonaban por toda la calle pero en ningún momento Nami paro su camino.

-¿Nami?-Esa voz la reconocía perfectamente a pesar de solamente haberla escuchado una vez. Pero para confirmar sus dudas voltio hacia donde provenia la voz.

-¿Tu eres Hancock?

-Sí y necesito hablar contigo. -En todo momento mostro seriedad en sus palabras.

-Claro, podríamos ir a…

-De ninguna manera iremos a mi coche.-No tuvo más opción que aceptar su propuesta y dirigirse siendo guiada por Hancock.

-Este lugar es caliente.-Sentada en los asientos traseros, Nami frotaba las palmas de sus manos entre sí, tratando de transmitir calor.

-Hablare claro contigo, quiero pedirte que te alejes de Luffy.

-¿eh?

-No quiero que tú te entrometas en nuestro camino.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estamos comprometidos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos algo más, pero estando tu no creo que sea posible.

-Quieres que me aleje principalmente de él ¿no es así?

-Si no tiene una distracción como tú, se enfocara más a nuestro compromiso.

-¿Quién te garantiza que lo hará? Si estoy cerca de él es porque fue algo que decidimos ambos.

-Y es algo que no apruebo.

-¡Me voy! –Sus dedos estaban colocados en la puerta listos para abrirla.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres alejarte de él? –Exigía una respuesta pero siempre manteniendo la compostura.

-Estoy enamorada de él y no quiero alejarme de su lado. Durante un tiempo intente evadirlo de diferentes formas, pero siempre estuvo insistiendo y no se rindió y ahora que está conmigo no quiero separarme de él.

Abrió la puerta del coche e inmediatamente la cerro, comenzando a caminar nuevamente sobre la nieve en las calles pero esta vez fue una caminata lenta y dolorosas para ella.

…

**Esta vez creo que si me pase al actualizarlo tarde, enserio pido disculpas no fue mi intención en ningún momento :'C Vera la semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de Anabell y el mío y pues la emoción hizo que se me olvidara actualizar y el capítulo es corto lo sé pero se los compensare en el siguiente :D No dejen de leer este fic :D **


	14. Nariz Azul

**Aclaro que One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Eichiro Oda, esta historia es lo único que es mío y solo use sus personajes para adaptarla.**

**_Contestare una dudad antes de que se me olvide en el capítulo anterior ya no pude contestarla. Rodrigo saide los personajes son después de dos años. _**

**_Capítulo 14. Nariz azul_**

El sonido de un teléfono por toda la calle resonando a todo volumen, Nami se percató de esto unos segundos después. Cuando acepto la llamada no tuvo tiempo de contestar debido a que se le adelantaron.

-¿Nami?

-¡Luffy!-No esperaba en ese momento recibir una llamada de él, creí que tal vez ya se había olvidado de ella.

-Oii Nami.-las palabras salidas de su boca sonaron acompañado de un largo suspiro y reproche.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extraño.

Sus nervios salieron a flote mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban nuevamente a sonrojarse y este acto solamente sucedía cuando estaba cerca de él o simplemente escuchaba su voz.

-Yo también

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Entonces quiero estar contigo

-¿Ahorita?

-Claro shishishishi Te esperare en el parque

Dio un suspiro antes de contestarle.

–Está bien.

-Nami te amo

Sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo más intenso del que anteriormente tenían.

-Yo también te amo Luffy. –Terminando de contestarle colgó la llamada, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, sus piernas tambaleaban, pero lo que más dejaba apreciar era ese brillo que contenían sus ojos.

Quería verlo en esos momentos, y al comenzar a caminar así su destino sus pies al principio dieron pasos lentos pero poco a poco acelerabas hasta llegar a trotar. Deseaba verlo…

La velocidad de sus pies fue disminuyendo al estar a tan solo unos centímetros cerca del lugar acordado, fue entonces cuando lo vio bajo un árbol visible sin ningún rastro de hojas viva y sus ramas cafés cubiertas de nieve, él miraba el cielo el cual estaba completamente azul sin ninguna nube visible, de sus labios salió un ligero vapor causado por el frio, cuando lo observo más se dio cuenta que su cuello era cubierto por una bufanda roja hecha a mano.

Su presencia no pasó desapercibida para Luffy, para el Nami estaba adorable con su respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento mediante la boca, cubierta la mayor parte por abrigos y sobre su cabeza reposaba un gorro café con un poco de tonalidad blanca, se veía cansada debido al esfuerzo por llegar a donde él estaba.

Después de apreciarla por un rato se a cerco a ella y poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándola mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella y colocaba su rostro pegado a su mejilla derecha.

-¿Luffy?

-Solo déjame estar un poco más así contigo

Fue entonces cuando Nami se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo había extrañado, muchos dirían que solo había sido un par de días pero para ella esos días significaban mucho, dándose cuenta que cada vez se enamoraba más de él y deseaba estar a su lado. Sus brazos se movieron a su espalda para estrecharlo un poco más cerca de ella y a pesar de ser un poco más baja que él sabía que eso no importaba mientras lo abrazara.

-Te extrañe.-Pronuncio tan cerca de su oído de Nami

-Igual yo pero ¿por qué querías verme aquí?

-Necesitaba verte y para mostrarte algo shishishishi

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?

-No, te lo mostrare cuando lleguemos ahí

Al separarse uno del otro se miraron por un momento, Luffy la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, para dar comienzo a su caminata.

El pelinegro se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba asía adelante hasta que su mente fue interrumpida por un débil jalón en su mano que sostenía la de Nami.

-¿Sucede algo?-Sonaba preocupado debido al cambio drástico que había tenido Nami

-¿Estas con Hancock?

-¿Eh?

-Si estas comprometido con ella, ¿por qué estás conmigo?

-…

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de él prosiguió.

-Si solamente me quieres para divertirte un rato, deberíamos terminar con toda esta farsa.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer tal cosa como dices?

-Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo

-Creí que después de conocernos durante tanto tiempo, no desconfiarías de mí de esa manera

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad lo que ella me dijo la última vez

-Sí, aun estábamos comprometidos en ese tiempo, pero hace una semana yo rompí el compromiso. No sería capaz de lastimarte de esa manera ni mucho menos jugar contigo.

-Gracias

-¿Por no engañarte?

-No, por decirme la verdad

-¿Quieres continuar o te llevo a tu casa?

-Continuemos.

La nieve bajo sus pies estaba muy profunda pero eso no impidió que siguieran su camino, al principio de las calles había casas, árboles y todo tipo de cosas de una comunidad, sin embargo mientras seguían avanzando dejaban atrás todo rastro de una comunidad de personas y dándole lugar a una área llena de árboles sin ojos y cubiertos de nieve y mientras más avanzaban encontraban más de estos troncos.

-Luffy, ¿vamos por el camino correcto?-No sabía si él la llevaba por la dirección correcta o se habían perdido.

-Claro, conozco muy bien esta zona

-Eso espero porque nunca he estado en este lugar

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cueva pequeña que estaba cubierta de una capa muy gruesa de nieve.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte

-¿Enserio? –No creía que alguien estuviera viviendo en una cueva muy pequeña en medio de un lugar prácticamente desierto.

Luffy se arrodilló enfrente de aquel agujero, esperando la salida de algo o alguien, cuando Nami le iba a preguntar que era realmente lo que quería que ella viera, sus palabras quedaron en su boca al ver que algo pequeño y de un color azul salía de aquel lugar.

-¿Un reno?

-Pero si es un mapache

¿Era inocente o simplemente era un retrasado? se hacia esa pregunta constantemente cada vez que Luffy sacaba una respuesta sin sentido

Dio un suspiro en forma de derrota.

-Es un reno Luffy pero ¿qué hace en un lugar como este? No es común que el este por aquí y lo más extraño ¿por qué tiene un sombrero rosa?

-No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero su nombre es chopper y era cuidado por un médico que vivía anteriormente con la gente, hasta que enfermo de una enfermedad que no tenía cura, cuando murió no hubo nadie que cuidase de él.

-¿Y su familia de chopper?

-Era despreciado solo por haber nacido con un color diferente de nariz

-Su nariz es azul.-Al contrario de rechazarlo por ser un poco diferente, sintió ganas de abrazarlo le resultaba tierno a pesar de no ser igual a los demás.-Es tan tierno.

Nami se arrodillo al lado de Luffy para estar más cerca de ese renito con nariz azul y sombrero rosa que tenía una cruz blanca al frente.

-El sombrero que lleva fue un regalo de aquel médico.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno una vez que pase caminando por las calles escuche que un médico que vivía en un vecindario había fallecido y dejo solo a un mapache que siempre estaba a su lado y no sabían que iba a pasar con él, pregunte qué había pasado con él y me dijeron que un vecino lo trajo a este lugar para que viviera libre, pero él se negaba a ir a otro sitio, vine en busca del mapache y lo encontré en este lugar solo.

-Entonces hay que cuidarlo, si él quiere.

El renito de nariz azul al principio la miraba de una manera asustado hasta que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y acercándose a Nami cuidadosamente. Al estar chopper cerca de la peli naranja ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo de una manera en la cual aquel reno de nariz azul dejo de tenerle miedo y disfruto aquel abrazo.

-Me llamo Nami mucho gusto en conocerte chopper.-Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y seguía abrazándolo.

-Shishishishi sabía que le agradarías. ¿Por qué no lo cuidamos entre los dos?

-Sí, pero ¿en qué casa de los dos se quedara?

-Bueno hoy estará muy pegado a ti así que podría quedarse hoy contigo.

-Claro, además es muy calientito podría dormirse conmigo

-Shishishishishi-un suspiro dejo salir

-¿Qué sucede?

-Qué suerte tiene chopper, podrá estar contigo toda la noche

-Tú ya has dormido una vez conmigo.-Aquella declaración provoco que Nami sintiera sus mejillas arder del nerviosismo y vergüenza que sentí en aquellos momento.

Aquel renito de nariz azul había encontrado amigos aunque viéndolo de tra manera eran como sus padres…

_Parecemos una familia,_

_Siempre te cuidaremos, chopper._

**_Hola_**

**_Bueno como unos ya han de saber Naruto ya termino :'( fue un golpe duro en mi corazón, pero somos CANNON una de mis parejas favoritas y la cual nunca le deje de tener fe fuel Sasusaku y un poco el Naruhina aunque sus hijos casi no me gustaron. Espero ansiosa la película :3 no me odien si no les gustan esta parejas que me gustan a mí. _**

**_El único personaje que no ha sufrido el cambio de dos años es chopper para que no quede dudas ni se confundan, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de que chopper apareciera._**

**_Esta decisión dependerá de ustedes ¿quieren que hable o no?_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho y ojala no dejen de leer _**


End file.
